<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bill Denbrough relationship headcanons by A_Lawliet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085828">Bill Denbrough relationship headcanons</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet'>A_Lawliet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, relationship headcanons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>276</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bill Denbrough relationship headcanons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>•	you and him were in a couple of the same classes<br/>•	You and him had become close friends really quickly<br/>•	after you bumped into Georgie on the streets<br/>•	you asked the little boy why he was running alone<br/>•	to which he replied:<br/>•	‘I was looking for my brother, bullies were going after him and he biked away, now I can’t find him’<br/>•	you offered to walk him home and wait for his big brother there<br/>•	and that’s exactly what you did<br/>•	bill, kinda sheepishly, thanked you<br/>•	and invited you to the arcade moments after<br/>•	one day he found you in a confrontation with Henry Bowers<br/>•	you looked scared at the older boy towering over you<br/>•	he walked up to you and defended you<br/>•	and didn’t stutter once<br/>•	yet he caught him stuttering more than usual when you guys hung out alone<br/>•	one day you just fessed up and asked: ‘do you like me too?’<br/>•	you got a very stuttery ‘yes’ from him<br/>•	He doesn’t really like pda cause he’s a pretty shy guy,<br/>•	usually the extent is holding hands<br/>•	He doesn’t really get jealous so much as he’ll get insecure sometimes<br/>•	the only other guy that would really get close to you would be Richie, who’d jokingly flirt with you whenever bill is around<br/>•	Whenever you’d cuddle, you’ll lay down facing each other, holding each other<br/>•	sometimes you’d just lay there talking<br/>•	but usually you’d end up dosing off<br/>•	his kisses would be slow and shy, but sweet<br/>•	you’d be the first to tell him you loved him<br/>•	though you are both pretty open about your feelings for each other<br/>•	you’d sleepily told him while cuddling</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>